The present invention relates to colloidal compositions and methods of preparing colloidal compositions, and more particularly to such a composition and method wherein the composition is a complex of colloidal particles selected from the group of silica, tin oxide and antimony pentoxide, and a polymeric resin in an aqueous medium.
Colloidal compositions have varied uses, for example, a colloidal composition of silica has use as a textile sizing composition as described and claimed in my aforesaid co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 824,437, and colloidal compositions of tin oxide and antimony pentoxide have use as catalysts. In the case of silica, it is advantageous that the silica particles be deposited individually on the textile substrate rather than in agglomerate form as explained in the aforesaid co-pending application, and in the case of tin oxide and antimony pentoxide as catalysts it is advantageous that the particles be dispersed as individual particles rather than as agglomerates because the efficiency of catalyst particles is directly proportional to the total surface area of the particles.
In the prior art there has been no practical method and resulting composition that provides particle encapsulation of such materials as silica, tin oxide and antimony pentoxide in a supporting medium for efficient utilization of the material for the purposes indicated.